Ben 10: Resurrection
Resurrection is a fictional television series created by Sci100 and written by Sci, Ahmad, and Reo. It is a collabration between Sci100 Studios (who owns the series), Ahmad15, and Reo 54, the latter two being hired for writers. Premise The series focuses on Ben Tennyson waking up in 2056, to discover that he died 28 years ago. With his return, the residents of Bellwood are forced to face the strange reality of loved ones, friends, and enemies returning from the dead, unaged since dying. One of the several people dealing with this is Officer Luke, a 28-year old man who initially suspects Ben is lying, only to fight alongside with him and discover he truly is the hero he heard about in his youth. Other characters also handle the situation in their own way, as Ben and Luke attempt to work together to figure out how and why the dead are being resurrected. Episodes Season One: Returned Season One will focus on the beginning of The Returned coming to Bellwood, as Ben and Luke establish a relationship, different characters address the event in different ways, Ben searches for his Omnitrix, and an organization known as The Real Humanity begins to begin conflict in Bellwood, believing that The Returned are inherently evil, and are demons sent from hell to bring about the end of days. The theme of the season is Acceptance. Season Two: Schemes of the Devil Season Two will focus on the mystery of Julia's child, the relationship between Luke and Ben, the government's interference with the Returned, and the rising presence of unfriendly-returned. Kai Green returns as well, leading to conflict between the two mothers of Luke. The theme of the season is truth. Season Three: Lazarus Season Three focuses on various storylines. The Returned number in the millions now, forcing the galaxy to acknowledge the growing "Lazarus Epidemic". A mysterious illness begins causing the Returned to vanish away. Madeline uncovers dark secrets about the Rifkin family past. The theme of the season is forgiveness. on the aftermath of Season Two, the mysterious illness causing the final deaths of The Returned, and the governments of the universe locking up and attacking The Returned to contain the "Lazarus Epidemic". Characters Main Cast *Ben Tennyson - Father of Luke Green, serves as "Bellamy Part 1 and Jabob" *Luke Rifkin - Son of Ben Tennyson, adopted son of Walter Rifkin, brother of Julia Rifkin, serves as "Bellamy, Part 2" *Dr. James Hunt - Friend of Luke Green, father of the child Julia has, former boyfriend of Julia, serves as "Maggie and Pastor Tom" character *Julia Rifkin - Returned Sister of Luke Green, preg. with Hunt's kid, former girlfriend of Hunt (Age 22 - died in car crash while DUI), serves as "Rachael" character *Walter Rifkin - Adopted father of Luke Rifkin and biological father of Julia Rifkin, serves as "Henry Langston" character. *Linda Brown - Girlfriend of Luke Rifkin in Season One. Breaks Up in Ep 7, minor in Season 2, major again in Season 3. *Kai Green - Wife of Ben Tennyson and Mother of Luke Rifkin, deceased 2 months before EP 1, brought back to life in Season Two, becoming a major character for the rest of the series. *Madeline Rifkin - Adopted mother of Luke Rifkin, the "Margaret" character. Major character in Seasons 2 and 3. *Rook Blonko - Ally of Ben Tennyson brought back from the dead, major character in Season 2 and 3. *Chloe Vanderdine - New Love Interest, who serves as a "Lois Lane"-esque character, major character in Season 2 and 3. Recurring Cast *Selina Brown - Sister of Linda Brown, Returned, minor in Season 2, doesn't appear in Season 3. *Salvatore Milan - Second in Command of The Real Humanity, public leader *Gerald Milan - Third in command of The Real Humanity, killed and brought back, killed again *Sir Cyrus - A secret returned, the former Forever Knight is the leader of The Real Humanity, and ulimately the main antagonist of Season One. *Darkstar *Sunder *Submilino *Kundo *Dr. Animo *Vito Milan - The father of Salvatore and Gerald Milan * - Plumber Agent in Charge of dealing with The Returned, Liasion with Government. Major character in Season 2, and minor character in Season 3. *Steve Valentine - A mysterious new "Returned" who has plans for Julia's child/Alias of Mordred *"Blurred Man" - a mysterious demonic presence interested in Julia, and working with Steve/Alias of SlenderBen *Gwen Levin - The cousin of Ben Tennyson and the wife of Kevin Levin. *Kevin Levin - The friend of Ben Tennyson and the husband of Gwen Levin. *Dr. TBA - The head scientist and ultimately the one responsible for the bringing The Returned via the "Lazarus Project". Brought back to life, he plans to undo everything he's done. He created the fading virus. He is both an antagonist and a protagonist. *Azrael - A powerful being also known as "Death", is the one who told Dr. TBA how to bring back the dead. He becomes the main antagonist of the season. *Madeline's Grandmother - The woman who worked in the "Lazarus Project".